endypsofandomcom-20200214-history
Adrapenti
The Adrapenti come from a planet so similar to Earth, you could possibly mistake them for each other. There is one big difference: on the Adrapenti's planet, the climates are nearly twenty times as harsh. The Adrapenti, however, have adapted to these climates in a very unique way. The planet has multiple very distinct biomes, each of which the Adrapenti have learned to instantly adapt their bodies to as they travel between them. This also means they've developed such advanced adaption skills, that they can instantly adapt to any biome, even off of their home planet. Appearence Since the Adrapenti have such highly developed body shifting abilities, they always look different as they move between different biomes. However, were you to look at an Adrepentis that is not adapting to an environment, they will always keep certain characteristics. They are short, usually not exceeding five feet in height. They have long tails and digitigrade legs, though the tail's length and appearence can change based on their current form. They always have horns, but like their tails, their horns can change shape and size. They have large, reptillian eyes, which have a transparent film beneath the eyelids, that act as a second, thinner eyelid that blinks vertically. They have a more traditional distinction between male and female, where the females have breasts and feminine genitalia, and the males have masculine genitalia. They are also mamillian, and can produce milk. The Adrapenti can, however, develop tells from the biomes they spend the most time in. Those who live in the ice biome may commonly retain their furred manes, or those in a water biome may keep their fins. This will only happen if an Adrapenti spends the majority of its life in a certain biome, either growing up there or choosing to spend their adult life there. Society The Adrapenti are almost entirely a nomadic people. However, many groups decide to pick a favorite biome and build small societies within. Each of the different biomes produce their own useful materials, so the Adrapenti have developed a variety of intricate trade routes throughout. Groups will send ambassadors between each biome to trade with each other. No society is without its issues, however, and one so various as that of the Adrapenti is riddled with them. Some groups have thought it clever to steal from other biomes, rather than trade with them, so as not to lose their own resources. The Adrapenti in the fire and ice biomes are currently in a rather brutal dispute over one such occurance, and memebers of the group often choose not to intermingle. Adrapenti Traits Abiliy Score Increase Your Wisdom Score increases by +2 Age Adrapenti have an expected lifespan of about 200 years, and age twice as slowly as a human would. Alignment As a nomadic species, the Adrapenti do not often meddle too much in moral affairs. They tend to steer toward the Neutal end of the spectrum. Size Adrapenti are very small, usually never exceeding 5ft in height. Adaptation Sensation Your body has the power to adapt instantly to any environment, so you are completely immune to any elemental effect whose form you have taken on. You are stil able to be damaged by elemental attacks, but you will not receive the status effects. You are still susceptible to physical effects like bleeding. Elemental Breath You are able to unleash a breath attack based on whatever environment you are currently protecting yourself against. The breath does 1d6+your casting bonus, and increases by 1d6 at the 10th, 15th, and 20th level. Based on the breath you are using, you can add any status effect based on that element. A hot biome would grant you a chance to burn, while a cold biome would grant you a chace to freeze, and so on. Constant Vigilance Because your body is always adapted to every evironment, you are always proficient when traipsing anywhere. You have start with proficiency in Survival. Languages You speak Common and Adrapenti. Notable Adrapenti Gallery adrapentis-female.png|A female adrapentis in her galaxy form, one they would use to adapt to the harshness of space.